Taste of the Sun
by curlyandthenotsocurlyone
Summary: The sun will give and take, so look but don't touch. That's the rule, so don't ignore it. But free will is ours, and ours is a chance to take. note: consists of OCs, but it's still Fatal Frame. It'd be nice if you could review and tell me what I did wrong
1. Prologue: World of New

**Prologue: World of New**

The sun is setting; giving the darkened room a deep orange hue.

Comfortably in the living room, there are two. The girl turns to the boy.

"Tell me again, please."

The silent boy opens his mouth to whisper his soft reply.

"Yes."

To him, she returns her face to her knees.

"Thank you."

The boy's lips curled slightly upwards.

"Love always."

* * *

Feet dangling over the dilapidated pier, there sit another two. Mist hangs over them as a sullen blanket.

He glances at her and stares a moment too long. She lifts her head from the screen of her mobile phone, but her eyes are still hidden. She tosses the phone into the water, watching it sink as it played its last tune.

"What is it?"

A pause. He asks her.

"Do you?"

She knows that every second that she waits to speak can mean something about her answer, but she hesitates and then murmurs.

"But of course."

The sun falls into the infinite sea. Together the two look on to nothingness.

* * *


	2. To Be Dyed Red

**Chapter 1: To Be Dyed Red**

Forty-eight more seconds. I'll get up then.

…….

I am human, and temptation is too great. The sky is too beautiful. But this scarlet shade only lasts so long.

"Miko?"

I shift from my laying position to my side to face the girl kneeling next to me.

"The sky's real nice, Shizuka. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, it is."

I look up at her face to examine her expression.

"You know, it'd be just as nice if you smiled like that more often around people other than us."

This comment embarrassed her slightly. I would snort if that was my thing, but unfortunately, it's not.

"Ah, what I meant to come here for was that I wanted to tell you that your mother wants you home. The sky is completely black now."

"What? Ah…I'll stumble and fall in the dark again, just like last time!"

I got up and tripped on my kimono when it dragged on the grass. She giggled a bit. What could be funny about being clumsy at such a time?

"Miko, don't you remember what we played with Miyabi when we were children?"

"Shizuka, we played numerous amounts of games."

"We used to walk around the village with our eyes closed until we eventually could walk some places without running into things."

"Oh, I remember now. I remember that I cheated all the time in that game. But how is it that you'd think we could still be able to find our way without falling? We stopped playing that ages ago."

"…I still play it sometimes. Whenever I go to the market and when I have free time to be outside, I play it with myself. Do you think Miyabi still does?"

"Yeah, I bet. But he probably still falls down every time."

We took a moment to laugh a little. Shizuka led me home and my mother promptly scolded me. I didn't mind that so much. Mothers will be mothers. But, she invited Shizuka to spend the night, so I'm not complaining. I was laying prone on the futon while she brushed her hair.

"Say, Shizuka? How about going to have some fun tomorrow?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. But we'll have fun; trust me!"


	3. It was Beautiful When We Never Knew

Note from thenotsocurlyone: Generally, the separators mean a pov change. But I'm sure you all knew that beforehand because you guys are geniuses.

**Chapter 2: It Was Beautiful When We Never Knew **

I awake to the smell of sandalwood. Shizuka is already up, as always. She's too kind to wake me, but I'd really appreciate it if she did. We're supposed to be having fun today! Dai had better meet me as planned, that buffoon. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Miko, your hair is in the shape of a mushroom."

….How can she state that so plainly? And without a change of expression!

"I shall fix it."

Now that's odd. She normally doesn't do that. Could it be?

"You're excited, aren't you, Shi-chan?"

"Eh?"

I laughed.

"I can fix it myself. Just sit tight. I'll be ready momentarily and we'll head out, okay?"

* * *

If this guy would just lighten up, my life would be so much easier! I'll be late and Miko will kill me!

"Oh come on, Kenshi. We're just going to spend some time with a friend in town."

"_Your_ friend. All of your friends are wild ruffians, Dai."

"Wild ruffians to you, that is. Most of your friends are stuffy old guys and all you do is talk about politics! And besides, the friend we'll be seeing today is a girl."

"….oh now that changes _everything_."

Oh no…he's not thinking that I'm a…pervert, is he? I mean…all men are a _bit _dirty minded…but NO!

"No, Kenshi! I don't mean _that_ kind of thing!"

"I don't wish to participate in your disgusting activities."

"Come on! I don't even mean that! Just come with me, would you? It would be rude just to leave her there."

And though he protested, I dragged him with me. I really don't feel like an earful today.

* * *

Where is that idiot?! Shizuka and I have been waiting for half an hour! And—

"Shizuka? What are you doing?! That's dangerous!"

"I'll be fine, Miko. I've sat at the rim of a well many times before with Miyabi."

"…I didn't know that was what you did when you waited here for me! That Miyabi! He's such a bad influence!"

There's quite a ruckus happening up ahead of us. It sounds like Dai is finally here.

"Miko! I'm very very sorry for being late! You, see, I brought a friend today and he was being a cranky baby!"

Dai pulls out a man from behind him and introduces him as Kenshi. In my opinion, Kenshi is a good looking man, but very…feminine. I was quite taken aback, but when he looked me in the eyes…I felt this weird connection. And during that, I must have made a strange face, because Shizuka was laughing. Not just her regular soft giggle-laugh, but a real laugh. So much that she fell down that well she was sitting on.

….

I should have acted on that, but Dai's brain was working faster than my own, so he practically dove into the well after her; that being a really dumb idea. So, I grabbed his feet, but he was already fully into the well, so I was falling in too. Two arms wrapped around me shortly after; I almost dropped Dai and left him to scale the well with Shizuka.

"Please relax, miss. Just leave it to me."

I honestly didn't know what to say, so I just stayed silent, but did as he said. Despite his delicate look, Kenshi was really strong and pulled us all up. Shizuka was sopping wet, but unscathed. She wasn't even shivering; rather, she was frozen in place with timidity because she had Dai hovering over her and acting like a worried old hag. I laughed. This will certainly be something to tease her about later.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"A-ah! Yes! Yes I am! And, you can just call me Miko. I'm very sorry for the trouble!"

"It is not a bother at all. Besides the fact that Dai dragged me here, I'm fine…………..Not that I don't want to be here, though!"

"Oh?"

"I thought you were his girlfriend or something…"

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Of course, if it was anyone else, they'd probably be getting a mental beating by now (I don't believe in violence). But Kenshi was different. I'd tease him anyways in a good-humored fashion.

"HIS girlfriend? Me dating that bum? You've got to be crazy!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Nah, that's okay. Dai's just a big stupid lump of idiot."

"That's true."

And then, he smiled at me. It was incredible and indescribable. What was even more so, was that when he looked back at Dai and Shizuka, he started laughing. She was beet red and Dai was having a fit of drama. This was a significant beginning in our lives.

_And little did she know that it was also the same beginning of something terrible_


	4. The Music Box Theory

**Chapter 3: The Music Box Theory**

The summer season quickly passed and our relationships progressed. But in most stories, all of the bad things happen when life seems perfect. It is mid-autumn now, and I get these terrible auras every now and then. Something big is going to happen, and I won't be ready for it, nor is there a way to prepare. I don't want to lose what I have just yet. No…not ever. But that's how it's supposed to be when things like this happen.

"Miko, is there a problem that you wish to speak with me about?"

"You read my mind as if it was as plain as day, Kenshi."

"Please do tell. I am all ears for you."

"Well…do you ever feel…like we're…uh…um.."

"Living on borrowed time?"

"Yes, exactly. I think something is going to happen to us."

"The two of us in specific? Or us four?"

"Both, actually."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I feel guilty. For having so much fun."

He was about to answer me, but I was interrupted by someone.

"Ne, ne, Miko-chan. Why is Dai so nice to me?"

"Huh?"

"He always seems to be going out of his way to do things for me. Like, for example, inviting me to go for a swim, or offering to carry me somewhere, or that odd thing he did today!"

Kenshi threw me a worried glance. Dai is scheming again and Shizuka just doesn't understand. I feel quite responsible for her…

"What did he do? Did it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Well…I said no. But he said that the ground was too hot, so he said I could sit on his hands. I had bought a cushion at the market for father's tea shop today, and I really wanted to use that instead because it was just too tempting. It was nice of him to offer, though…"

That mortified me. I swerved my head to the side to see what Kenshi's reaction was. Slack-jawed and eye twitching. Dai is going to get it when we catch him…He ruined our moment too….

"Miko? Did you space?"

Kenshi answered a quick, "yes," for me and took my hand and dashed off. I looked back at Shizuka, whose expression was of confusion and wonder. One day, Kenshi and I are just going to have to sit her down and give her a straight talk through…

* * *

What could I have said wrong? Miko and Kenshi just took off. Did I offend them? Oh, I should apologize. I began walking to the direction in which they left in, but someone grabbed my wrist I thought I was going to be kidnapped or something, but when I turned around, I saw someone that I've missed.

"Miyabi? How are you? You haven't visited in months! Has something come up? You look worried. I never see you like this…well…in a while."

_A boy was blinking back tears, but wiping them away and still managing to yell._

"_Shizuka! How could you do that?!"_

"_I-I'm sorry, Miyabi-kun. I'll be more careful next time…"_

"_Don't walk near the ravine without Miko or me! Ever! …You had me worried."_

He was panting; he must have been running all the way from his foster father's mansion. What a life it is to be so wealthy, but nothing can best the fun times we had just living on the small side. He firmly grasped my shoulder and muttered something quickly in my ear.

"I have grave news for you. I'm not supposed to tell anyone; especially you and Miko, but if I get caught, I don't care about my consequences anymore…"

"Consequences?"

He said nothing further, but led me back to the well where I had fallen some time ago, and our meeting place for Miko as children. Miyabi has grown so much since the last time I saw him. When we sat down, he didn't even fit under the awning over the well, so he sat on the ground instead. I began to reminisce about the past, but then he began to speak. He looked so pained; I wanted to reach out and touch him to tell him that it was okay, but that would not be right.

"Do you remember the stories of rituals and shrine maidens that we used to scare each other with as children?"

"That I do. What of them?"

"We always believed that they were just made up; like mothers' tales made to scare children into behaving. But it turns out that it's a lot more real than I knew then."

He paused a moment to compose himself, but picked up right where he stopped.

"I hear that the last ritual was about a century ago. And now there's a need for another one. They're asking for a tattooed shrine maiden, Shizuka. And they want it to be Miko."

At that moment, my world as it was died.


	5. Crayon Doll

**Chapter 4: Crayon Doll**

Miyabi left me in a rush. But it was probably best that way, because I wouldn't have known what to tell him. Sadly, I found out shortly after that he is now locked away. He really meant it when he said consequences… Now I sit here in my room at home above the tea house that my family owns. I told my mother that I feel terribly ill. It's not exactly lying. But lying is the least of my worries.

I haven't spoken a word since then and lost my interest in everything. Idly, I traced the fading lines of a drawing I made on the wall with Miko and Miyabi when we were little. It was a shaky depiction of the three of us with silly looking smiles. Life isn't going to be like that forever. It's already changed. I began to whisper to the drawing.

"Stop teasing me."

…..

"You should stop lying. Here, I'll fix it for you."

From a ratty old box beside my window, I pulled out a crayon from a set that was bought for me in the west as a gift for my fourth birthday. I selected my favorite and most nostalgic color—a deep blue. The wrapper was discolored, but I could still make out the words, "true blue friend."

On the wall I drew the figures of Kenshi and Dai next to the original picture. I ran my hand across the drawing over again; staring at it with a stagnant mind. Without thinking, I sketched out intricate blue tattoos over Miko, and made Miyabi's eyes look sad. Soon after, the crayon dropped from my hands and rolled away from me. I gave it a final blank stare and then fell asleep with my back to the wall.

* * *

Upon awaking, it was in the dead of night. I felt as if I needed to reach for someone, or else I would fall and never climb back up. In desperation, I turned to the drawing, but when I realized that it wasn't real, I came back to reality. Only then, I saw that my face had been blurred out in the picture. I surely hadn't done it, but at the time, I could care less for myself. The next thing I did was crawl out my window and onto the slanted roof.

I held out my arms to support myself and pulled myself down onto some boxes at the side of the house. From there, I made my way to Miyabi's cell. The barred window was level with the ground and I sprawled onto my stomach to look inside. He was laying on his side on the futon just below the window. Reaching in, I brushed his nose with my sleeve. He was slightly startled, but smiled when he saw my face.

"Why have you come, Shii-chan?"

"Don't you want someone to play with?"

He grinned again and tugged my sleeve mischievously.

"Of course."

And the two of us laced our fingers together, trying to make the moment feel as happy as possible, though there was no more hope left. I fell asleep there, but as I closed my eyelids, Miyabi let go of my hand to let a familiar figure lift me up and take me back home.


	6. Drown With Me in the River Styx

**Chapter 5: Drown With Me in the River Styx **

They took me away from home. From Kenshi, from Shizuka, from Dai, from everyone. I think I've been knocked out for quite some time and everything feels like it burns. I can't feel my hands and feet very well. All I know that the room is just too dark to see anything. It's damp and musty; not very comfortable. A voice that I didn't know was there from one side of the room spoke.

"Princess, you dream of your companions. A boy in particular. Unfortunately, you must accept your duty as a gift to their lives."

I was a bit startled. Then I remembered the stories that Shizuka, Miyabi, and I talked about a long time ago. The blinded Engravers can see the dreams of a tattooed shrine maiden; awake or not. But doesn't that mean…

I quickly looked down at my arms, which I couldn't see.

"Do you realize what you look like now?"

I didn't reply.

"Then you shall see."

The room was immediately lit with candles; it was still quite dim, surprisingly, but when I looked upon my arms, I could see what had been done. Deep blue snakes and holly embedded into my skin. They were beautiful, but an extremely terrifying and horrible thing.

"It is time now, child."

The figure finally stepped out to where I could see. She was quite a sight. Her arms were covered in needles, and her eyes...bound up with spikes sticking out of the bandages. I can only imagine her suffering.

"Your sympathy is needed no longer. I won't be here for very long, for I was made solely for your purpose."

Before I could look upon her mangled form once more, I was led to what looked like a promontory inside a cave. I was placed into a cage and it was locked before I could figure out what they were doing. Not a word was said as they began to lower me down the cliff. They would make me look into the mirror. I shall not gaze into it, not ever. I don't want to loose him; he who I would see in that holy mirror. The end would begin there. Involuntarily, I reached for him—though he was not there—outside of my cage. I closed my eyes.

* * *

"_Kenshi, please take Shizuka back home."_

"_I will."_

"_Oh, and before that…there's something you need to know."_

"_?"_

"_Miko has been taken away to be the Tattooed shrine maiden. Please, Kenshi, find her before it's too late. Take her far away from here and never come back. I know that it would be wrong, but we are humans. Humans are selfish."_

_I didn't know how to reply to him. So I waited for him to speak again._

"_There is an abandoned house a good 4 days walk from where Miko should be. I hid some provisions for you near the bridge at the entrance of the village."_

_I grunted in understanding._

"_If you don't make it, I won't be disappointed in you. Just do what you think is best. Now, hurry along. You don't want to be caught around here."_

"…_thank you for informing me."_

_I walked away carefully; as not to drop Shizuka or wake her. But as I did, I could hear Miyabi saying, "You're welcome."_

I mulled over what Miyabi had told me as I snuck through Shizuka's open window to bring her sleeping self back to her room. Pulling the covers of the futon over Shizuka, I deemed that there was no time left to think. I exited the same way I came in; shutting the window when I was out, then I took off running. I had no idea where I was going, but something was compelling me to keep going and not to stop because time is everything. Soon, I came to a stop in front of what seemed to be a large shrine in the middle of the forest. I entered the grounds cautiously. It seemed to be empty. The ritual could be starting! I hurried through various hallways that seemed endless until I reached stairs that were heading down into the earth. Quickly, I flew down the stairs and almost into someone standing at the bottom. Just as they turned around, I hid behind a wall. I stole a peek at them and realized that it was an Engraver. Since they're blind, as long as I don't move, they should pass without noticing me. The plan seemed to work because they walked past me, but then they stopped and spoke.

"Hurry, dear boy. She is waiting."

Then they left me; dropping me a key and a note that told me how to get to the bottom of the Hanging Prison, where Miko was. I don't understand why they did this for me. Wouldn't they have killed me instead? But yet again, there is no time to think.

* * *

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace_

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace_

_If you cry, the boat you'll ride_

_The last trip to the other side_

_Once you get there,_

_Sacred marks you'll bear_

_They shall be peeled off_

_Should you fail to lie still_

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace_

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace_

_If the priestess should wake from her dream_

_Perform the rite of stakes, her limbs pinned tight_

_Lest the doors open wide and suffering unleashed on all_

_Go to the other side_

_Go to the other side_

_Cast the boat, take a ride_

_Cross the rift to the other side_

_Further and further to the other side_

_It must sail bearing your tattoos_

_And our offering of tears_

The soft lullaby is still fresh in my ears. I shall accept my fate for the betterment of my loved ones. I can't be selfish any longer.

To save them.

To save him.

I opened my eyes. And he was there. But there was no mirror.

"Miko!"

"..K-Kenshi?"

He embraced me through the bars of my cage and from his sleeve he produced a key. He unlocked the cage and picked me up; he started walking to a secret passage in the wall.

"Kenshi, have you any idea what you're doing?"

"Yes, I do. Very well, actually."

"But think of everyone else!"

"But that's not what you really want. I want you to be happy."

I couldn't retaliate, because then I would be lying.

"We are leaving here. Forever."

"…I guess we are then…"

Right before we left the shrine for good, the Engraver from before confronted us.

"…Godspeed, children. Go without a care for anyone but yourselves or you shall not thrive."

She disappeared soon after her words were spoken. Together, Kenshi and I looked towards the direction of our former homes.

"Eternally, to our dear friends, we apologize in advance for our humanity."


	7. The Rabbit's Empty Grave

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Rabbit's Empty Grave

From my bed I arose, not knowing how I got there. My last memory was of Miyabi smiling at me. But that aside, it was a lot more quiet than usual. The teashop is normally bustling at this time. I went down the stairs, stepping gingerly, and peeked to see if there was anyone there. What I saw was my father speaking to a priestly looking man.

"Okimoto-san, I implore that you consider this. We only ask for your consent. Your daughter is crucial to the mere existence of the village because of Nagamura-san's failure."

"If said more directly, you mean that I have no choice but to accept this."

The older man took a breath before continuing with my father.

"Basically, yes. I'm sorry to impose this on you and your family, but this is the only way. As an honorable family, I hope you do make this sacrifice."

A sacrifice? What is it that I am needed for? I don't really do anything besides serve tea here in our family teashop.

"But, ropes of all things? Why this ritual?"

"I am not in charge of this. If I was, I would tell you. I am sorry."

My father fumbled with his earlobe; a nervous habit of his. He nodded and the priest thanked him vigorously. Then my father stood up. I knew he would be looking for me, so I stepped out from my hiding spot.

"Is it true, father?"

"…I'm sorry Shizuka. I had no choice."

"No, not that. Is it true…that something happened to Miko?"

"I don't know. He didn't say anything about why she failed…I assume that no one knows."

My father then hugged me to him tightly. As he did that, he slipped something into my hand and wrapped my fingers about it. I looked at him questionably and he told me not to open it until I was taken away. Shortly after, the priest led me away from my home; my father watching as I went. I opened my fist to see a little jade owl on a leather cord. There was a small note attached to it.

_Shizuka,_

_I am hoping that you like the gift. I'll be returning home from the big city soon. Apologies for being gone so long, but my father likes to take me traveling with him. He claims that it will make me more "knowledgeable." Why when I already am, eh? Nothing beats being able to see you smiling every day, though. Before I met you, I thought you were some sort of ghost because you were so quiet! But enough of that, I'll write again some other time._

_Miss you,_

_Dai_

I folded the letter up again and put the little trinket around my neck. I'm sorry that he won't be able to see me when he returns home. I hope he is not too disappointed. But, I cannot help but to wonder what happened to Miko. If she failed, wouldn't that mean that she'd be dead still? She did her best, I'm sure, so I shall do the same. I shall succeed in her place.

The priest took me to a small dungeon-like room; I knew that I would be spending a good amount of my life here. To be exact, 3,669 days of it; this is about 10 years. I am fourteen years of age. Today is where I shall bid my life goodbye. Because physically, it won't matter anymore.

* * *

I am arriving home two months late after I sent that letter to Shizuka. I wonder if she waited for me. Oh, what a sight it'd be…to see her waiting for me by the village entrance, hoping that the traveler on the horizon would be me….

My pleasant reverie was dissipated by a short knock on the head dealt to me by my father.

"Stop your daydreaming, son. From that teashop girl a good wife does not make. You have nothing to benefit from the daughter of a nonentity. If you are truly itching to find a woman for you, we will begin match making upon our return."

"No, father. I was only thinking over our long journey."

That should cover me; when father gets an idea, he'll never stop at it. I don't want any unnecessary matchma—another knock to the head was delivered with slightly more vigor than the last.

"You are a terrible liar, son."

I groaned, but I looked ahead and saw our village. First, I'll go to Kenshi's to give him the belated birthday present I got for him when we went to that mountain town.

* * *

When I reached Kenshi's home, I was greeted warmly by his family as I always had been. But I noticed that the atmosphere of the house was quite dreary—as if in mourning.

"By the way, is Kenshi here? It's not like him to sleep in this far into the day…"

His mother seemed to choke back words, but she told me.

"Oh, Dai, I'm very sorry. After Nagamura's failure of the tattoo ritual, I noticed that Kenshi had been gone for a while. I thought he had gone out with some friends, but he hasn't turned up and it's been 2 months already."

"Wait…tattoo ritual? Nagamura?"

"Yes. Don't worry, there is going to be another shrine maiden. Ropes this time, I believe."

I bowed quickly and hurried to leave.

"That's all I need to know. Thank you for inviting me in."

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry, dear boy."

With that, I sprinted down to the commoner side of the village to look for Shizuka. I'm sure that she's hurting.

* * *

I was running nonstop, so when I got to the teashop, I skidded on the floor and tripped over the step. Thankfully, no one was there

"Ah, Dai. You're back from your trip, eh?"

I guess I was wrong. Shizuka's father was standing in front of me. I frantically arose from my face plant position to bow, and he returned the gesture.

"Yes, Okimoto-san. It was quite enjoyable."

"Ah, I bet it was. If only I could take a vacation as well…"

"Oh, but you can. I could help Shizuka maintain the shop."

Okimoto-san made a surprised expression and then seemed as if he was remembering something upsetting.

"I guess no one told you."

"No one told me what? I know that Miko's ritual failed, and that she and Kenshi are gone…"

"To make up for that, the village has announced that my daughter, Shizuka, would be the one to save the village as a rope shrine maiden."

"When was this?!"

"Two months ago."

I can't believe this. For two months…I had been clueless.

"Did she...get my letter?"

"Yes. I gave it to her as she departed. I am sure she appreciated it."

"Do you…know where they're keeping her?"

"In the village master's house. Don't worry; she won't be going anywhere. But don't plan on visiting. Let alone, it's restricted. There are too many risks."

I bid Okimoto-san goodbye and left. Of course, if you really know me, you'd know that "risks" is just a word to me.


	8. Clandestine Decade

**Chapter 7: Clandestine Decade**

Two months after I had been taken to this dark room, Dai began secretly visiting me. He is too kind. But this is soiling my purification process—and I feel quite guilty for liking his visits. I wait patiently for hours for his short time with me; it seems to be the only reason I haven't felt like dying for the longest time. I still don't understand why he's always treated me so special.

He should be here soon. While I pass the time, I quietly look at my reflection in my drinking water. I was a bit surprised; I hadn't seen what I looked like in so long. My hair is growing quite long; my bangs cover my eyes now. I have gotten paler. I moved some hair aside to get a look at my eyes. I don't have a reason to be caring about my appearance, but I feel as if I must make myself more presentable. It makes no difference, though because Dai says I look nice every time. I wish he would be honest about it!

"Hey Shizuka, whatcha lookin' at?"

I leaped in surprised embarrassment. I feel kind of glad my bangs hid my eyes, though it made only my nose and mouth visible.

"You know, I've noticed your hair has been getting quite long."

…I knew that much already….

"So…I decided that I would cut it for you."

How thoughtful! But how would he do that? A second later, Dai produced a pair of scissors from his bag and wore a wide smile on his face.

"Could you lean towards the bars for me? I'm sick of not being able to see your eyes."

I did as he asked and scooted over to the bars, but I flinched when I saw the scissors coming at me. He laughed.

"Just relax. I won't hurt you."

I just nodded and allowed him to work and babble on about things that I wasn't really paying attention to it, but I just smiled anyways. It was kind of awkward having his hands all over my face. I don't really like that, but that's okay. It's a bit hard to be cutting hair through a barred window anyways. I appreciate his efforts. Miko and Kenshi were always dragging him off when I don't think he did anything wrong.

I sighed. Miko and Kenshi. They're both dead and alive. Dead in the sense of their absence. Alive in hope for the best. Everyone seems to have their own theory for them, but all think of it with scorn. I have no thought on it. The only thing I feel for it is the longing of assurance.

"There! All done!"

I looked up through the bars at Dai. I almost had forgotten that he was there. The moonlight was glinting off his teeth. He had a very nice smile, but it hurts to look at it; I'm in the darkness for a good amount of time every day. He pressed his face to the bars to get a better look at his work. The light of his smile flickered a bit and dimmed. I began to feel conscious again and fidgeted.

"..Is there something wrong, Dai?"

"Oh, I screwed up! I'm really sorry, Shizuka! I really am!"

"Eh?"

"I cut it wrong!"

I tilted my head to the side in question and then scooted over to my water again. My bangs were quite mangled looking, but it was probably fixable because there was still a bit of length on them. The cuts were this way and that, and a bit silly. I would grimace, but I couldn't do that because Dai tried so hard. I turned around to face him and smiled, but one corner of my mouth twitched and he noticed.

"I'm so sorry Shizuka! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I made them look bad! I'm sorry!"

"No, that's fine! I don't mind it at all. But I'm afraid the priests may notice the change and suspect someone, so if you would hand me the scissors, I'll save you the trouble of fixing it."

I'm glad that Dai can be quite simple minded sometimes because he seemed to fall for it and handed me the scissors. Shortly after, he began to make his chatty gibberish about the town as I snipped away. It is quite fun to listen to.

Hana, the boy with a longish nose who lived next door to me and is the son of the local florist, has become a "depressing poet" because of Miko's disappearance. He had always been pining over her. Though his sadness isn't something to laugh at, it's quite funny how he has become such a hopeless dramatic.

I made a face when I heard that the gaijin of the town, Elwin, has been the same over me. Dai makes ridiculous insulting comments about him. It's very comforting, actually.

Elwin had always been so embarrassing. He came from overseas on his father's sloop with his head full of ideas that shinobi, beautiful hime, and such were commonplace things. Dai says he's been bugging the doll maker to teach him ninjutsu, just because the word doll, "ningyou", had "nin" in it. Elwin assumes that he'll go save me, but Dai says that he won't have that. Besides…there will have to be a kusabi made in waiting for my ritual. And Elwin couldn't be the more perfect candidate. If he really wants to die for me, then there's his chance. But it'd be more pleasant on the mind if he just remains the coward that he is and flee this dreaded place.

I finished my task and looked at the sky; the sun was beginning to rise. I gave Dai a look and he knew it was time he left. He held out a hand to me, which I briefly grasped.

"Same time tomorrow, Shizuka?"

"Same time tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it!"

"As am I. Thank you again, Dai."

He smiled and left. With things like this, maybe the long ten years won't be as bad. But with each day, a growing remorse builds up; I won't be able to leave this world peacefully. And because of me, there's a good chance that everyone will follow after me in death. Dai knows that, but he always tells me, "Let's put it off until later; enjoy the time we have." Who knew that procrastination could be such a powerful drug?

* * *

My time is up. Today is my 3,669th day. I have three hours to suck up whatever I have left of a life. Actually, this is all quite nostalgic…I'm going to die on my 24th birthday, after all. I have not grown very much since I was fourteen; I have always been the runt. I bade Dai my final farewell just a while ago and the memory is still fresh as a bird in my mind. No one could have ever been more kind to me than he. But yet, I have nothing to give him. When I saw him, it looked as if he had been thinking over something for a long time…He said that he would come after me, so I should wait for him. Does that mean he's going to kill himself after I'm gone? I don't want him to waste the rest of his life for me…though it wouldn't be much longer than a range of a couple of days to a fortnight.

I changed into the ceremonial dress. Shortly after, a clank of keys was heard and I craned my neck to see who was at the locked door of my cell. The priests are here. I have never seen their faces because of their masks. They whispered to me.

"It is time."

I bowed my head and allowed them to lead me. I smiled bitterly to myself; to die in vain but full of guilt because I am at fault. Am I really suited for this? Perhaps so.

I lay myself down on the stone table; allowing the priests to attach the nooses to my limbs and neck. I closed my eyes, determined not to watch myself being ripped to pieces. I couldn't do that for long, though; the wheels began to turn and I could feel tension building on my body. I broke the silence of lack of words with a scream. The world around me began to slow. Why is it that we scream at times like this? It drains energy from you…as if your body doesn't want to put up with the pain, so it wants to just give up and die as quickly as possible. I began to gaze outside of myself as I grew more and more close to unconsciousness. I didn't even notice that the wheels have stopped.

….wait…they stopped?

I focused my eyes to see. It took a while to absorb the happenings, but I finally understood what Dai meant when he asked me to wait for him. The priests who had been turning the wheels were no longer standing. They were dead and my ropes were cut. In a second, Dai had picked me up. I tried to shift my head to get a look at his face, but my neck was so loose and numb; it caused my head to loll around much like a baby's would. He didn't say a word, but he nestled my head into his arm so that I would not move so much as he sprinted away with me. His heart was pounding so fast; I thought it was going to break any second. Involuntarily, I reached out my wobbling hand to his face. Before I touched him, I flinched. Though my hand was not so keen to feeling, I felt a single tear fall onto it. He whispered to me as we passed into the forest.

"I'm so sorry…"

I replied to him in a soft, hoarse voice.

"Why…are you…crying?"

"I'm not crying though…what do you mean?"

Dai slowed his pace and gradually came to a stop. He set me down next to a tree and he collapsed to his hands and knees in exhaustion. I took my time to answer by attempting to reach out to his face again. This time, I was able to wipe my finger across his cheek.

"If these are not tears, then what are they?"

He looked, and then wiped his eyes quickly. He looked surprised.

"Oh…I guess I didn't even notice."

"You never…answered…my first…question…"

He looked down at the ground and toyed with a dead leaf.

"…I thought I would be too late."

I didn't know how to answer him. He was not expecting an answer anyways.

"Dai-kun…it…is…going to…rain…"

He looked at the sky.

"Sorry, Shizuka…the sky looks pretty clear to me."

Our eyes met and I took a breath.

"It….does…not…necessarily…mean…the…sky…"


	9. The Second Bird of Spring

**Chapter 8: The Second Bird of Spring**

I yawned for a good while; taking my time as I got out of the bed. Strange dream, eh? Felt pretty real to me. I'll tell Ika when she wakes up. …oh wait. She's always up before me. Neeevermind.

I walked out of my room to the kitchen. Ika was sitting on our kitchen counter, feet dangling.

"Morning, Aki. This is a first."

I could tell that though her face had not changed expression from a dazed morning state, she was laughing inside.

"Well, I get up for work, don't I?"

A smile quickly spread across her face.

"But today is a Saturday. And you know what today is?"

I forgot. Saturday is run day. And run day means…

"Ehh So, now, Aki-chan…Wanna come?"

I groaned. There's no way out of this. Even if she doesn't make me go, I _hate_ being in our apartment by myself because I'd die of boredom, and she knows it. She's a brain ninja, though she doesn't even indirectly mention her schemes. Or maybe I'm just over thinking it…

…

Ah, I spaced. During that time of stagnant mindset, Ika had brought my shoes and clothes out to me and set them in my hands. I zombifiedly walked into the closet and changed at the speed of light. This is becoming more and more routine every weekend. Seconds later, Ika was tugging me out the door.

We set out on a light jog for about 20 minutes (walking in intervals) and stopped at the usual spot, at the park. Over time, I think I've really improved—from not being able to run at all to this. I decided to flop over onto the grass and just stare at the sky. All I could think of was the crimson sunset in my dream. That reminds me; I have to tell Ika about it. I turned to her and she was sitting in a relaxed fashion on the grass; I assume she was spacing out.

"Hey, Ika—huh?"

I looked past the la-la-land Ika and saw two guys—both tall, but the taller one was leaning over to whisper to the other in our direction. Could it be that they recognize us? I really hate running from fanboys—I'm already tired, for God's sake!

I furtively watched them. The shorter one looks reluctant and seems to try to pull away, but the tall one drags on forward, with a huge grin on his face (though we're far away, I can just tell. I can practically _feel_ it in the air.). I checked back up on Ika—she's still unresponsive. I regret taking my eyes off the quickly progressing boys, and as soon as I looked back, the tall one was face to face with me; grin and all.

"Hey there!"

"…Hi…"

"So…out here all by yourself?"

"…not really, actually. My friend here…"

I forcefully nudged Ika, causing her to flop onto her side. She remained in that position, but she responded with a robotic "Ika-away-message."

"Eh? Did I miss something, Aki-chan?"

I gave her a blank stare. Count on her to do the wrong thing at the wrong time. Memories of our freshman year in high school fly back into my head. Like how she exclaimed that we were "stalking" someone when it would make it obvious who we were stalking. Her reaction wasn't helping much. I still had a boy standing in my face and being irritating with his flirting. The other boy is much quieter. He hasn't said anything yet—just peering out at me from behind the tall guy.

"So...wanna go out?"

"Huh?"

I hadn't been paying attention to the conversation the whole time. I don't even know this guy's name…

"No, she shall not, you fat lump of idiot."

I swiveled my head in Ika's direction and then back at the tall boy. He looked extremely taken aback.

"Now leave or I shall be forced to swat you away, you fiend."

Ika stood up. It was a gesture that would be to intimidate, but it was actually really funny to watch, because Ika is very short (and compared to this guy…). The boy's expression changed visibly from a shocked expression to a smirk.

"So…you're jealous, eh?"

"AHA!—no."

"Well, go out with me then."

They continued an argument of the sort and the quiet boy approached me.

"You're Aki from Warumono, aren't you?"

"Yes. You noticed?"

"I have. I apologize for my friend. He's just stupid."

"I can see that."

"By the way, I'm—"

A loud smack was heard. In unison, we looked at Ika and the annoying boy.

He was crouched on the ground, nursing his stomach, while she stood over him. She looked at us questionably.

"…did we miss anything?"

"Nothing that old lecherous lump of idiot pertains to could possibly hold importance."


End file.
